an xmen story
by sjlc18
Summary: lemon . chapter 1 Rouge and Remy 'trust' sorry if i miss spelt anything my spelling and grammer sucks. chapter 2&3 kitty and kurt. enjoy i hope. chapter 3 now up
1. Rogue and remy trust

I don't own the x-men or any of the characters,

Rogue and Remy.

'Trust'

"Rogue...why are you wearing that?, not that Remy's complaining" said Remy as Rogue staked over to his bed.

She was wearing a little black silky nightie with red ribbon that kept the front tied up, she had no makeup on showing her beautiful full natural red lips, with out the eye shadow her eyes shone a bright green which Remy liked.

Rogue crawled on to the bed towards Remy who was now sitting up with a smirk on his face having a feeling that he knew where this was going.

Rogue locked eyes with Remy, his red on black met her striking emerald green eyes.

She ran her bare right hand though Remy's hair and down his neck and bare back, by not even flinching at Rogues act was showing Rogue that he trusted her to have some kind of control.

Remy looked at Rogue with heavy, have lidded, lust filed eyes Rogue smiled "i don't really know why but I know I can" Remy just smiled and rubbed his hands against her arms slowly going up to her delicate tiny strap of her nightie just feeling the thin piece of material between his rough fingers then his hands moved up to Rogues face.

He kissed each of her cheeks causing her to gasp, he moved to her lips slowly kissing her gently moving his lips angst her, Rogue moved her lips against his keeping the kiss soft Remy placed his hands on the small of her back, Rogue moved her hands to his hair as the kiss became more passionate, Remy licked her lip seeking permission to enter her mouth Rogue slowly but surely parted her lips for him.

Remy's tongue stared to massage Rogue's, Rouge stared to play with Remy's tongue with her own. Remy was enjoying this side of her not the seemingly cold hearted goth that everyone els saw not that he minded that part of he but the fact she was showing this passionate playful and sexy side of her not that never thought that she wasn't sexy to begin with.

Rogue broke the kiss not needing air because they had been breathing though their nose's "hell Rogue that was..." he whispered to Rogue with a husky voice not knowing how to finish his sentence Rogue just smiled and moved his hands to undo the red ribbon on the front of her nightie, Remy started to release the ribbon slowly, too slow in Rogue's opinion but lets him continue at the pace he was moving at, Remy moved his lips to Rogues neck but dose not kiss her nor tastes the sweet flesh of the woman that he loves but blows a cold breath of air on her causing her to moan, Rogue licked her lips, Remy had finished the undoing her front and places the ribbon on his night stand.

He slips the nightie down and places a kiss on the valley between her breasts only to have her push him down on to his back this time Rogue pulls off the rest of her nightie and throws it onto the floor. (So much for patience is a virtue)

Remy lets out a moan as Rogue plants little kisses on his chest with the odd licks and nips here and there, Remy try s not let out a moan when her little tongue swept over his nipple.

Remy couldn't take more of this but he decided to let his little Rogue have her fun, for now any way.

Slowly he felt Rogue tongue travel lower to his stomach then his belly button and then lower and lower until "Rogue!" he called out causing her to left her head "Marie"...

"what" Remy said with a confused look "my name is Marie," Remy looked at Rouge with a look that no one could describe she trusted him with something she don't even trust the professor, Logan, her best friend Kitty or Kurt her own brother with but she trusted him "Marie" he repeated "Remy, likes it Chere"

he gives Rogue a smile "just so we're clear Cajun, I'm trusting you not to tell everyone ya got it swap rat" Remy smiled at her attitude and the nick name she had for him "I promise Maire," Rogue loved hearing her name roll of his tongue.

Remy flips Rogue onto her back and kisses her on the lips causing them to swell he moves from her lips down to her breasts. He kneads her left breast with his hand while his mouth occupied the other. His other hand rubbed down her side and rests on her hip.

The only things between them was Rogue's panties and Remy's bed sheet and Remy had noticed it he reluctantly removed himself from Rogues chest and sits up and moves the sheet aside.

Rogue noted that Remy was naked she couldn't help but look, her face started to glow red "ya know, red suits you Marie" he said in a sultry tone causing Rogue to giggle and kiss Remy on the lips pulling him on top of her.

"not so fast Chere, Remy wants to play a little longer" Remy said wiggling his eyebrows and smiling at her enthusiasm, Rogue tried to suppress the giggle she felt creeping up on her.

Remy moved down to Rogue's panties he slowly slipped them down her legs and throw them on to the floor.

He moved to give her a long deep kiss on the lips Rogue kissed Remy back.

Remy moved down to her neck kissing and nipping as he moved lower down to her chest, Remy teased her nipples with his mouth by suckling and gently nipping her nipples making them erect when he felt like both breasts had gotten enough attention he moved lower down to her stomach licking the curve around her belly button causing Rogue to giggle "I think Remy just found a sweet spot" Remy said sweeping his finger around that area causing Rouge to twitch and giggle "stop! That tickles" Remy looked up at his Rogue seeing the glint of happiness in her eyes caused Remy's penis to throbbed and for the first time Remy saw that he was rock hard "okay, but only because Remy wants to make his Maire happy" Remy moved back to her stomach kissed her below her navel he planted little kisses just above her curls he move feather down to see she was very wet but wasn't surprised about it after all it was her first time being this interment with a man then it hit him she was still innocent, a virgin he would have to be gentle with her he breathed out Rogue gave off a frustrated moan and bucked her hips up Remy smiled and continued with what he was going to do.

Remy kisses the inside of Rogues thighs bringing his mouth up to her maidenhood and licks some of the most that was there Rogue let out a moan and wiggled her hips trying to get him to do more Remy continued to lick her and kiss her clit as he inserted one of his fingers hearing that Rogues moans where becoming louder, he moves his finger in and out of her at a slow speed while still suckling her clitoris.

Remy felt Rogues walls start to to close tighter around his finger, Remy removed his finger getting a whimper from Rogue and smiled to himself, Remy continued to do this a few times until he thought it that he should stop teasing Rogue and lays on top of her he looks her in the eye, "Marie, this is gonna hurt but I promise it will get better, that is if you want me to continue?" Rogue looked up at Remy "I know but I want this" with that Remy reached over to his night stand and opened the draw and took out a condom he opened the packet Rogue sat up and watched him as he rolled it down from his tip to his base.

Remy took Rogues lips with his own and lay her back down kissed her the one hand held her hand as his other hand guided him inside of her.

Remy pushed in slowly until he felt her barrier he pulled out slightly and pushed all the way in braking her hem as he did this Rogue cried out a little and let go of his hand and pulled his head down and kissed him on the lips cause Remy to gasp in surprise but kissed back loving the fact even when being inside that her lips where still the most pleasurable part of her.

Rogue stared to move her hips up towards Remy releasing her lips form his Remy moved in and out of her slowly steadily trying to be gentle with her loving the way her heart beats beneath his skin, both of them seeing the guesting beads of sweat forming on their body's, Remy stared to increase his speed Rogues newly broken walls were starting to close in around Remy's length as she had her first real orgasm she cried out with a satisfied moan but still wanting more.

luckily for Rogue Remy was far form done as he continued Rouge had her second orgasm Remy was satisfied that he had made his Rogue so satisfied, Remy stared to increases his speed feeling his climax coming soon and soon enough it did. As he came in side Rouge this started a chain reaction in rouges body causing her to have multiple orgasms one after the other at lest three times.

Remy fell to the side next to Rouge instead of on top of her pulling her close.

Once they had caught their breath Remy asked Rogue "did you know you could do that?" Rogue sat up and asked "do what?" Remy looked up at the glowing girl "have multiple orgasms" Rouge shook her head " I guess its because I'm more sensitive to human touch" Remy pulled rouge down to him and kissed the top of her head Rogue kissed Remy on the lips and stands up "i better get to my room I got school in the morning" Remy stands next to her and kisses her more passionate than before the love making. "okay, I'll see you at breakfast then" Rogue smiled and looked up at Remy as she left his room by teleporting out and teleporting back in giving him a kiss hard on the lips before leaving again. Remy went over to his bed and lay down and slept with a grin on his face.

Rogue was back in her room the first thing she did was get her pj's out of her draw as well as some towels and took a shower be fore she slept.

Down at breakfast was normal Rogue felt tired but good and Remy walked in to the kitchen and over to Rogue to flirt as he normally did as he flirted she acted normal but flirted back. Remy placed a kiss on Rogues neck and holds out a red ribbon "you forgot some thing last night" surprisingly no one noticed this as she took the ribbon "any one need a ride to school I'm leaving now, Rogue you coming" said Scott trying to get Rogue away from Remy "don't worry about it Remy, will give her a ride" he said in away that only he and rogue really knew what was meant by it causing Rogue to blush "if ya wanna?" Rouge nodded much to Scott's annoyance as the newly secretive couple left. And made their way to Remy's bike.

A/N Okay thats the first one the next one will be Kitty and Kurt 'movie night' let me know if there are any couples you would like me to give a try. Thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2 kurt and kitty movie night

I don't own the x-men or any of the characters in it.

**Kurt and Kitty.**

**Movie night.**

Kurt teleproted into Rogues and Kitty's room looking for Rouge "hey Kitty have you seen Rouge any were?" Kurt said with a smile, a smile that Kitty saw "um I think she 'like' went out, why was it 'like' important?" replied Kitty returning the smile. "no not really just wanted to see if she wanted to watch a movie with me" Kitty looked at Kurt 'god' she thought 'I love his smile and those elf ear's of his and that tail, I bet he could work wonders with that thing...dam stop thinking like that I mean his your friend' Kitty started to blush along with her thought Kurt picked up something with his empathic powers but he wasn't sure what. "I know we could watch it together" he said giving Kitty big golden eyes that put the sad puppy dog eyes to shame "'like' sure" kitty lets out a giggle "but only if you 'like' stop looking at me like that" Kurt gave her a smile and said okay "so um what did you 'like' have in mind to watch?" Kurt looked at Kitty "urban legend, but we could watch some thing els if you don't wanna" suggested Kurt, Kitty shock her head "no it will be fine as long as theres food to distract me" she said smiling and giggling Kurt replied with humorer"dude who do you think your talking too, if there wasn't food involved I don't think I could sit still long enough for the movie to finish" Kitty laughed at this "okay so when do you 'like' want me down?" Kurt looked up to think "in about 10 minutes. You can change into some thing more comfy if you like it will be just us everyone els is out" Kitty nodded "sure if you want I could help garb some food and stuff?" Kurt gave her a smile and a nod and teleproted to his room to change.

Kitty stared to make her way downstairs she had her plane pink pj's on. She looked in the mirror as she made her was downstairs checking her hair looked alright 'why did I put lip gloss on for it's just us watching a movie, dam when did it get this complicated?' Kitty thought as she made her way to the kitchen. Not seeing Kurt any in there she stared to make the popcorn, she place the packet in the microwave getting out a bowl and a tray and two soda's and some other snacks that she knew she and Kurt liked. when the corn finished popping she emptied it into the bowl and breathed out in relief that she didn't burn it. Now all that was missing was Kurt.

Kurt was pacing his floor wherein just his t-shirt and orange shorts 'why am I so nervous I mean its just Kitty, oh come on who am I kidding I've had a thing for Kitty before I even meet Amanda'

Kurt let him self groan about the thought that was Amanda sure the broke up on mutual terms when she moved away but still it had hurt. Kurt looked over at clock "shoot I was suppose to be downstairs by now" as he teleproted downstairs.

"hey Kurt, I 'like' almost dropped the tray" said Kitty clutching the tray with a shocked expression on her face "i hope I got enough" said Kitty looking up at Kurt who had an apologetic look on his face "yeah It looks like enough, sorry about making you jump I was in a rush" Kurt explained to Kitty with an unsure smile on his face "here let me carry that for you" Kurt said taking the tray from Kitty as she lead the way to the common room.

When they were in the room Kurt put the tray on the floor and put in the DVD and grabbed the remote and made his way to kitty and settled down next to her. Kitty wasted no time and got herself comfortable next to Kurt by leaning into his side, Kurt put his arm around her instinctively and pressed play.

Later on in the move Kitty jumped she saw a body was dangling from a tree banging his feet off the top of the car, Kurt tightened his grip around Kitty's side gently with his one arm and grabbed another handful of popcorn and wasted no time in stuffing it in to his mouth. After slowly Kurt turned to Kitty " you know we can watch some thing els if you want, I don't mind, I mean I like for You to be comfortable around me" he said it with good intentions but secretly liked having her body against held him. Kitty looked up at Kurt "no, it's okay, I mean, I'm comfortable with you it kinda nice that you do that though" she gave him a smile and turned to the t.v only to be scared again and throws her arms around Kurt's neck when she felt Kurt rub her back with his hand to let her know it was okay to look, she moved her head from his chest and looked in his eye's she loved it when he didn't wear his image inducer that meant that she could see him the way she liked him. Kurt looked at Kitty and her beautiful blue orbs, sparkling blue orbs noticing something again with his empathy then it finally clicked 'sexual attraction' 'could it be she wants me?, shes lusting for me? never in a million years would I thought she would feeling the same as me, what do I do?' Kurt was lost in thought and in her eyes. 'oh man his eyes 'dam it!' why do I keep thing about him like this, its not bad thinking of him like this, his body dose look good 'it'll probably look better naked' shit I'm getting turned on by his eyes' Kitty's thoughts where getting deeper until Kurt interrupted "um Kitty maybe we should watch some thing els" Kitty shock her head but not letting his neck go. Before ether of them knew it they both getting closer until their lips met.

The kiss stared slow and safe making sure that each other were comfortable with each other. When they parted they looked at each other and went in for a another kiss but this time it was different this time it was more sure, more natural, more passionate.

Kurt moved his lips with Kitty's and kitty worked with him, Kitty felt Kurt's tongue swipe against her bottom lip Kitty responded by opening her mouth for him as Kurt slipped his tongue into Kitty's mouth Kitty stared play with it with her own tongue, as this battle of tongues started Kitty move her hands under Kurt's shirt feeling the soft warm light fur that was unique to him it was different to Beast some how. Kurt let out a light moan in response to this as he move arms more around kitty and picked her up slightly so she was now straddling him while he was seated. Kitty started to feel a strangely familiar throb between her thighs in her most interment area, she found her self pulling off Kurt's shirt braking their kiss, she ran her hands down Kurt's bare chest feeling the slight build of firm mussel. Kurt watched Kitty as she did this then regained their kiss then Kitty did some thing that shocked him, she was grinding herself into him a moan had escaped her lips and then his when she did it again, Kurt pulled her in for another kiss as he lay her down and found himself grinding himself into her. Loving hearing her moan he did it again as his erection became harder and slightly more painful. Kitty could feel him get hard 'dam things are moving to fast' she thought to her self.

"Whats going on here?" Kitty and Kurt both shot up to see Logan standing in the doorway "well explain, Elf? Half point?" Kitty and Kurt looked at each other not knowing how this actually started "um I don't know, it just started" Kitty said looking Logan who was more amused than pissed but they couldn't tell "i ain't gonna stop you two but maybe you should do IT some where els" said Logan looking at the teens "some where I cant hear or smell it, it bad enough I've been getting it with the Cajun and Rogue I don't really want it form any one els" Kitty and Kurt looked at each other "Remy and rogue?" Kitty looked at Logan for answers "yeah I caught them making out in the woods" then Logan stormed off say some thing about teenagers and fucking hormones "maybe we should take the mans advise and take this some where els?" said Kitty with smile throwing Kurt off his big brother's instinct to hunt and kill. "sure, but maybe we should clean up a bit first?" Kitty nodded and helped putting things in there place in the kitchen. She turned around to see Kurt standing right there. Kurt cupped Kitty's face and kissed her on the lips and teleproted to his room.

A/N. Okay I think I'm gonna do this in two parts cause I'm tired and it's 4:04 am let me know what you thing the next half I think I'll call it 'touch'


	3. Chapter 3 kurt and kitty part 2

I do not own the X-men or any of the characters I'm only using them for my fun and yours.

Kurt and Kitty. 

Part 2.

Kurt had already stared to kiss Kitty feverishly once they had got into his room as their lips and tongues had meet moans and gasps had escaped their mouths.

Slowly Kurt used his weight to move Kitty over to his bed, As they made their way kitty tripped on a peace of clothing that was on the floor luckily for her they landed on the bed.

Kurt moved his hands up and down Kitty's sides as she felt his back though his t-shirt.

Kurt moved his hands to the front of her night shirt and with out braking their kisses he started to fumble with the buttons, undoing them, starting with the top one working his way down he broke the kiss to slide the material off her arms.

Taking in her petite form her small little satin powder pink bra.

Kitty blushed as Kurt was looking at her small form "I know their small" she said, her remark pointing at her breasts "I think their just the right size for you and your beautiful body, truthfully I was looking at the bra" Kurt said blushing and placing a hand behind his head "oh, um do you like it?" Kurt nodded and reached be hind her undoing the clasp and pulling it away from her body "you look good with it and even better without it" he said with a smile and pulled her in for her kiss only to have Kitty pull away to yank his shirt of "thats better" placing her hands on his bare chest touching and feeling his chest taking the amazing feel of his fur.

Kurt gave her a light groan as she pulled him in for another kiss, Kurt's hands moved to find their way to Kitty's breasts gently he played with the tiny nub with his large fingers, he moved his moth away from Kitty's lips and placing his lips on her left nipple, he began to suckle, taste, and feel the nub in his mouth playing with it enjoying the sensation it gave him knowing it was causing her to moan out in ecstasy.

Kitty felt like she was losing her mind before he had relay done any thing to her, but then again this was the furthest she had been with a boy, well Lance had tried to get her do things with him before but she didn't really feel comfortable with him, he once made a comment about maybe one day her breasts would finally go up a cup or two, but still she loved the feel of that tongue and those fangs as they grazed lightly over her pert nipples 'man Kurt really knows what his doing' Kitty thought to herself.

Kurt moved his mouth away from Kitty's chest and captured her lips once again, Kurt moved form her lips and moved down to her neck, past her coaler bone, down the valley between her breasts while licking and tasting her skin it had a slight pink glow about it, that seemed to excite Kurt even more as his tongue and lips moved over her stomach Kurt used his hands to remove her pajama bottoms as well as her underwear, he slipped the matériel past her legs and completely off.

Kurt looked at Kitty she looked so beautiful laying there blushing and naked he went to kiss Kitty on the lips and give her a nevus smile as a hand went down to between her legs Kitty open her legs for him in a way knowing what he wanted.

Kurt began to stroke her with one large finger causing little tingles of want and desire to spread over Kitty's body, Kurt played with the little nub that rested there watching her reaction and taking it in.

"Kurt!" cried Kitty in a beg for him to stop "please" Kurt looked at her as she began to pull down his shorts, but it had gotten stuck and Kitty had known what it was she moved her hand and gently lifted it over the bulge.

Once Kurt's shorts was removed Kitty kissed him forcefully taking in his taste and pulling him on top of her "Kitty are you sure about this?" asked Kurt with more seriousness in his voice that she had ever heard in is voice before, Kitty nodded "Kitty you know.." Kurt stared but was interrupted "i know it'll hurt but I'm okay with it."

With this Kurt lifted her hip a little and took his erection and passioned it at her virginal opening and pushed in and broke passed her barrier.

He kissed her as she tried to stifle her cry of pain and slowly moved his hips to her as she began to move into him.

As they grew more confident with each other the more they seemed to know what each other wanted and how they wanted it.

They began to move together meeting each others thrusts, their pace began to quicken with every thrust they made slowly kitty could feel her climax coming and Kurt felt his as kitty came her muscles clamped down around Kurt's moving penis causing him to cum inside of her. Kurt rolled over and lay next to Kitty.

A few minutes passed as they came down from their high Kurt looked over at Kitty who was faceting him him.

He looked at her god did she look good with her hair all messed up and sticking to her glistening, slick body.

Kurt put his arm around Kitty's waist and kissed her sweetly when their lips met.

Kitty looked at Kurt "so how about a date?" Kurt looked at Kitty "sure, but tomorrow" he replied giving her a smile as she slowly started to fall a sleep.

Kurt pulled the blanket over both of them and cradled Kitty into his arms and kissed her on the head as he drifted off into sleep him self.

(in the morning)

"hey Kurt are you up?" asked Scott as he entered Kurt's room "Kurt? Kitty? KURT!" yelled Scott "what?" Kurt asked as he sat up looking next to him to see a naked Kitty "don't what me" said Scott pointing to Kitty '_Scott could you please leave Kurt's room and give them some privacy and I'll talk to them both later, Kurt you and Kitty are excused from training today but you both must see Dr. Ma'Coy before the end of the day, understand, okay I'll see you both in my office at 3 o'clock_' said professor Xavier telepathically.

Scott nodded to Kurt and Kurt waved playfully, Kitty started to stir from her sleep as she woke up she gave Kurt a smile and a kiss then stretching and yawing giving Kurt a lovely view of her body "so did you sleep well kitty?" kitty nodded and Kurt kissed her "yeah"she looked over at the clock "shit we've got training today Logan's gonna kill us if we're late" Kurt shock his head "the profess gave us the day off but we have to see Beast before the end of the day and be in his office at 3" she nodded then Kurt kissed her and she put her arms around Kurt's neck and made the kiss deeper Kurt looked at kitty's eyes and saw what she had in mind and lay her back on the bed (CRASH).

"CANNONBALL COULD YOU NOT DESTROY ANY MORE WALLS" yelled Logan from the garden.

Sam looked over to the couple "sorry you guys" and gave them a wink and blasted out of the newly formed hole "so..." kitty stared "my room it sounds like Rogues out side" Kurt pulled her close to him a teleporeted to Kitty's room to once again finish what they had started.

A/N thanks for reading and I hope that this is good enough for you I'm definitely thinking about picking this one up again let me know what you think and if you think I should I think I could have some fun with them (yay I finished at 2:19 am) I can finely sleep ,lol


End file.
